<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now We Are Free - GLADIATOR Cover Song (ENGLISH LYRICS) by Filmbard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062704">Now We Are Free - GLADIATOR Cover Song (ENGLISH LYRICS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmbard/pseuds/Filmbard'>Filmbard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FILMBARD COVERS [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gladiator (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, F/M, Freedom, Gladiators, Hans Zimmer - Freeform, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmbard/pseuds/Filmbard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be afraid<br/>'Cause I will never let you fall.<br/>Hear my call<br/>It's time to put your weapons down<br/>To let me love you.</p><p>Our cover with original lyrics in English! :) Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Aurelia Galeria Lucilla/Maximus Decimus Meridius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FILMBARD COVERS [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now We Are Free - GLADIATOR Cover Song (ENGLISH LYRICS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider supporting our project with your subscription. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>